memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Books
Titan Books is a division of the UK publishing company Titan Entertainment Group, along with Titan Magazines. They publish a mix of reprints and brand-new titles for the UK market. Formed in 1981, the company has released a wide variety of titles, including an extensive line of Star Trek reprints, beginning in 1987 with Chain of Attack. They continued, re-printing a number of novels published by Bantam Books and more recently by Pocket Books. In 1996, they published The Making of Star Trek: First Contact which collected articles about previously published in the Star Trek Magazine. In , they released Star Trek - The Art of the Film, a behind-the scenes companion to . With these, Titan Books started a trend in that original English-language Star Trek reference books were published that had no US pedigree and/or counterparts, and as such taking over to an extent the role Pocket Books previously had, having actually already been the officially licensed UK publisher for the original Pocket Books Star Trek releases in the late 1980s - early 2000s era. ''Original Series'' novels When reprinting the ''Original Series'' novels, Titan ran its own monthly numbering scheme, which did not correspond with that of Pocket Books. This was largely due to the fact that Titan began with Pocket's most recent bimonthly release at the time, Chain of Attack, slotting in older novels where possible. Following excellent UK sales of the first three imported US "giant" Pocket paperbacks, Titan repackaged several of the heftier regular Pocket numbered releases, and giving them "giant" novel status for the UK market. The exception to this reprint release was the [[Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (novel)|novelization of Star Trek III]] which, although forming part of the numbered series, had already been licensed for publication in the UK through Granada Books. Following The Great Starship Race, Pocket Books began releasing the novels through Simon & Schuster UK. ''Next Generation'' novels were released by Titan in the same order as Pocket, up until Here There Be Dragons. Numbering comparison Comics * "The Landmark Crossover" * "Encounters With the Unknown" * " " * Star Trek Comics Classics: ** #1: "To Boldly Go" ** #2: " ** #3: "The Trial of James T. Kirk" ** #4: "The Return of the Worthy" * Star Trek TNG Comics Classics: ** #1: " " ** #2: " " ** #3: "Maelstrom" Reference books *''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, July 1987/February 2003 *The Star Trek Compendium, August 1989/May 1993 *The Worlds of the Federation, September 1989 *Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual, October 1991 *The Making of Star Trek, November 1991 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal, May 1994 *Star Trek Concordance, November 1995 *The Nitpicker's Guide for Deep Space Nine Trekkers, October 1996 *The Making of Star Trek: First Contact, December 1996 *Star Trek - The Art of the Film, November 2009 *Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz, September 2013 *Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years, October 2013 *The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, September 2015 *Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier, October 2015 *Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years, September 2016 *Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation, September 2017 *Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow, October 2017 *The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard, October 2017 *Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition, November 2017 *The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline, December 2017 *Star Trek: Lost Scenes, August 2018 *Star Trek: Discovery - The Official Companion, September 2018 *Star Trek: The Art of John Eaves, November 2018 *Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Art and Visual Effects, May 2020 *The Art of Star Trek: Discovery, June 2020 *The Autobiography of Kathryn Janeway, July 2020 *The Autobiography of Mr. Spock'', September 2020 External links * – official web site * nl:Titan Books Category:Publishers